


By your side

by houseofaffuso



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Blood and Injury, Digital Art, Fanart, Hospitalization, Injury, Inspired by a fic, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: Slash, Axl, hospital.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm going to be at your side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630621) by [Fating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating). 



> A sketch for my amazing friend <3
> 
> I hope y'all love this!
> 
> edit:  
> oooo i just realized the title can be from sebastian bach's song "By Your Side"


End file.
